1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods of forming stressed multilayer FinFET devices with alternative channel materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein so-called metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. A FET is a planar device that typically includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flow through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. If there is no voltage applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flow through the device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents, which are relatively small). However, when an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a FET, which has a planar structure, there are so-called 3D devices, such as an illustrative FinFET device, which is a three-dimensional structure. More specifically, in a FinFET, a generally vertically positioned fin-shaped active area is formed and a gate electrode encloses both sides and an upper surface of the fin-shaped active area to form a tri-gate structure so as to use a channel having a three-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fin and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure. Unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to a surface of the semiconducting substrate so as to reduce the physical size of the semiconductor device. Also, in a FinFET, the junction capacitance at the drain region of the device is greatly reduced, which tends to reduce at least some short channel effects.
As device dimensions decrease and customers demand higher performance devices, device designers are under constant pressure to increase the operating speed and electrical performance of transistors and integrated circuit products that employ such transistors. Given that the gate length (the distance between the source and drain regions) on modern transistor devices may be approximately 20-50 nm, and that further scaling is anticipated in the future, device designers have employed a variety of techniques in an effort to improve device performance, e.g., the use of high-k dielectrics, the use of metal gate electrode structures, the incorporation of work function metals in the gate electrode structure, etc. Another technique to improve device performance involves the use of channel stress engineering techniques on transistors (to create a tensile stress in the channel region for NFET transistors and to create a compressive stress in the channel region for PFET transistors). With respect to planar FET devices, stress engineering techniques typically involve the formation of specifically made silicon nitride layers that are selectively formed above the appropriate transistors, i.e., a layer of silicon nitride that is intended to impart a tensile stress in the channel region of a NFET transistor would only be formed above the NFET transistors. Such selective formation may be accomplished by masking the PFET transistors and then blanket depositing the layer of silicon nitride, or by initially blanket depositing the layer of silicon nitride across the entire substrate and then performing an etching process to selectively remove the silicon nitride from above the PFET transistors. Conversely, for PFET transistors, a layer of silicon nitride that is intended to impart a compressive stress in the channel region of a PFET transistor is formed above the PFET transistors. By forming such stressed layers on the source/drain regions of the devices, the desired stress is induced in the channel region of the planar devices. The techniques employed in forming such nitride layers with the desired tensile or compressive stress are well known to those skilled in the art. However, when it comes to FinFET devices, the formation of such stressed nitride layers on the source/drain regions is not as effective at inducing the desired stress characteristics in the channel region of the FinFET device. This is believed to be due to the remoteness of the source/drain regions and the structural differences between planar and FinFET devices. Device designers are also under constant pressure to reduce production costs relative to previous device generations. Thus, device designers spend a great amount of time and effort to maximize device performance while seeking ways to reduce manufacturing costs and improve manufacturing reliability. As it relates to 3D devices, device designers have spent many years and employed a variety of techniques in an effort to improve the performance capability and reliability of such devices. Device designers are currently investigating using alternative semiconductor materials, such as so-called III-V materials, to manufacture FinFET devices, which are intended to enhance the performance capabilities of such devices, e.g., to enable low-voltage operation. However, the integration of such alternative materials on silicon substrates (the dominant substrates used in the industry) is a non-trivial matter due to, among other issues, the large difference in lattice constants between such materials and silicon.
The present disclosure is directed to methods of forming stressed multilayer FinFET devices with alternative channel materials that may solve or reduce one or more of the problems identified above.